<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is she...you know... a fan of Kyoshi? by myheartslikepaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583847">Is she...you know... a fan of Kyoshi?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartslikepaper/pseuds/myheartslikepaper'>myheartslikepaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), F/F, capitalism au, suki owns a bookstore/cafe, yue is a college student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartslikepaper/pseuds/myheartslikepaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue became particularly interested in a sci-fi book about a woman who is a multiverse traveler. She sees on the card that it has the sticker marking it as LGBT+. Damn. Now she has to buy it.</p><p>Just as she considered this, she saw a hand gently waving in her peripheral vision. She ripped her earbuds out, and turned to face her.</p><p>A beautiful woman looked back at her, smiling. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about Yue’s age, if not a little older.</p><p>“Hello! Sorry, I had my earbuds in,” Yue explained, a little embarrassed knowing she had probably been trying to get her attention for a while.</p><p>“That’s okay! I was just saying that I love that book. I’m Suki, by the way,” she said, extending a hand to Yue.</p><p>Yue met her outstretched hand. Suki’s hands were soft, but her handshake was firm. “I’m Yue.”</p><p>“That’s such a gorgeous name. It’s really nice to meet you,” Suki said, dropping her hands to her side.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~~*~~</p>
</div>Yue finds a new study spot, and also meets a pretty girl.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suki/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtLA WLW week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is she...you know... a fan of Kyoshi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, being a "fan of Kyoshi" in this universe is like saying "does she... you know... listen to girl in red?" Basically asking if she is wlw. I hope that makes sense!</p><p>For ATLA WLW week day 1: capitalism AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yue walked down the sidewalk with her headphones in, listening to her new playlist she made last night. Her backpack weighed her shoulders down, filled with the books she needed to study for her upcoming exam. This was the first exam of her senior year at Ba Sing Se University, for a class over atmospheric dynamics. She was confident she would do well -- the class never failed to keep her attention. </p><p>As Yue walked down the familiar city block, a hand painted shop window caught her eye. It read: “Now Open!” in beautiful calligraphy, flourished with flowers and stars all around it. The sign hanging above the shop was also hand painted, with “Kyoshi Books” in emerald green letters outlined in gold. </p><p>Yue had to go in, of course. She was an avid supporter of independent bookshops, and had been a reader ever since she was taught how to. And is that a coffee shop inside?<br/>
She had gotten out of class early, and her study time didn’t start until 30 minutes from now. She definitely had time to check it out. </p><p>She stepped into the foyer of the bookshop, with the ring of a bell announcing her presence. Immediately her nose was overtaken with the sweet smell of coffee and the musky scent of old books. </p><p><i>Oh, that’s nice,</i> she thought.</p><p>She began to peruse the table of the staff picks, each one with a handwritten card explaining why they recommend the book. She looked at each book, reading each card that accompanied it. There were a wide array of genres, from romance to nonfiction. Most of the cards had been written by someone named Suki. </p><p>Yue became particularly interested in a sci-fi book about a woman who is a multiverse traveler. She sees on the card that it has the sticker marking it as LGBT+. Damn. Now she has to buy it.</p><p>Just as she considered this, she saw a hand gently waving in her peripheral vision. She ripped her earbuds out, and turned to face her.</p><p>“Hello! Sorry, I had my earbuds in,” Yue explained, a little embarrassed knowing she had probably been trying to get her attention for a while.</p><p>A beautiful woman looked back at her, smiling. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about Yue’s age, if not a little older.</p><p>“That’s okay! I was just saying that I love that book. I’m Suki, by the way,” she said, extending a hand to Yue.</p><p>Yue met her outstretched hand. Suki’s hands were soft, but her handshake was firm. “I’m Yue.”</p><p>“That’s such a gorgeous name. It’s really nice to meet you,” Suki said, dropping her hands to her side.</p><p>Yue blushed and ducked her head, a small smile stretching across her lips.  “Oh, thanks. You too. I mean, nice to meet you too,” she fumbled over her words.</p><p>“Thanks!” Suki gave her a warm smile. If she had noticed Yue’s demeanor, she ignored it.<br/>
“I’m the owner of this shop, so if you need anything, you just holler at me.”</p><p>“Okay… I think I’m going to get this book, actually,” Yue said, returning the smile, but avoiding Suki’s strong eye contact.</p><p>“Awesome! You’re gonna love it. Here, I’ll ring you up.”</p><p>Suki brought her over to the front register, where she quickly scanned her in and told Yue the total. Honestly, Yue didn’t hear a word, because she was a little busy looking at her. She quickly paid for the book, and went to leave the store.</p><p>“Come back soon!” Suki said to her as the doorbell rang again. </p><p>“I will!” Yue said.</p><p>As Yue studied that afternoon, her thoughts kept drifting back to the girl in the bookstore…. Suki. Knowing her name felt like owning a piece of treasure, or holding a beautiful secret. The name sounded Earth Kingdom, which would make sense, with the name of the store being after the latest Earth Avatar. </p><p>Wait a minute, Kyoshi? The LGBT book recommendation? Could that mean…. </p><p>Probably not. Yue always had a bad habit of developing crushes on straight girls. She’d have to ask Katara later.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~*~~</p>
</div>Later that evening, Yue walked into her apartment and set her backpack down on the kitchen table. The air smelled sweet and spicy with the aroma of five flavor soup. Yue’s favorite. She walked into the kitchen where Katara was stirring the soup with her waterbending.<p>“Katara, I love you!” Yue wrapped her in a big bear hug. “Have I ever mentioned you’re the best roomie ever?”</p><p>Katara laughed and patted her hands around her waist. “You could definitely tell me more! I knew you had a lot of exams this week, so I thought you would like this.”</p><p>“You know me so well,” Yue said, breaking the hug. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed two sparkling waters, one for herself and one for Katara.</p><p>“How was your day?” Yue said, handing the drink to Katara. Katara gave a quick smile of appreciation.</p><p>“It was good! Aang and I had lunch and I went to class. Nothing too crazy. What about you?” </p><p>“It was good,” she said, her voice trailing off at the end. </p><p>Katara stopped stirring the soup and raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“What?” Yue said.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Well…” Yue said, gazing off into the distance.  “I met a cute girl today.”</p><p>“Oooo! Spill.”</p><p>“Nothing to spill. She owns that new bookstore, Kyoshi Books. She recommended a book to me and I bought it and I left,” she said with a wave of her hand.</p><p>“You should go back and talk to her! Did she give off any... vibes?” Katara said, wiggling the fingers of one of her hands</p><p>Yue laughed. Ever since she told Katara that women who also like other women have a “vibe,” Katara latched onto that phrase and never let go.</p><p>“Yeah, kind of, but I don’t know… You know how I am.”</p><p>“Yeah, you do have a record,” Katara said, completely forgetting the soup and placing her hand on her chin. “What was the source of these vibes?”</p><p>Spirits, she was ridiculous. Yue rolled her eyes. “Well, the name of the bookstore is named after one of the most iconic bisexual women in history. And the book she recommended had LGBT characters. Or, that’s what it said in the description she wrote, at least.”<br/>
Katara considered this for a moment. “Hmm, definitely not solid evidence. You should flirt with her and see what she does.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t know…” </p><p>“Just do it, Yue! You’re always too scared to flirt with girls and then complain you don’t have a girlfriend. If she’s not interested in you, it’ll be clear,” Katara said, returning the stir the soup.</p><p>“Dang, you don’t have to call me out like that.”</p><p>“Yes, I do, apparently. Promise me you’ll go talk to her. And actually flirt. Don’t do the thing where you just compliment her the way anyone would and call it flirting.”</p><p>Katara waterbended some soup into a bowl and offered it to Yue.  When she went to take it, Katara held it out of her reach.</p><p>“Nope, you have to promise first,” Katara said.</p><p>“Spirits, fine! I will.” Katara raised an eyebrow at her. “Seriously! I will. Let me eat, I’m starving.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~*~~</p>
</div>Suki was busy night and day dealing with all the small problems that came with opening a new business— for example, today she ran out of milk for the coffee and had to run to the corner store to get some more.<p>Suki walked down the sidewalk with purpose, speed walking her way around couples holding hands and people walking their dogs. She turned the sharp corner much too quickly, slamming into someone face first.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>“Ugh, what the--” She grumbled, covered in coffee now. and she definitely didn’t have time for this! She had to get back to the shop, but some idiot decided to dump their drink on her.</p><p>She looked angrily up to tell this person exactly what she thought, only to be caught off guard to see the woman that came into the bookstore the other day.</p><p>Her anger softened as she recognized her. Yue. Ever since she came in that one day, Suki had not stopped thinking about her… she was so beautiful. It had been a while since someone captured her attention like she had. And here she was, standing right in front of her.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so so sorry! Here, let me--” Yue quickly  rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a small towel. She quickly went to work attempting to wipe the coffee off Suki’s shirt sleeve. Suki let her for just a moment before she gently pushed her hands away.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Suki said. “I live nearby.”</p><p>“Oh, okay… I’m really sorry,” Yue said, putting the towel back into her backpack. “Wait, you’re the owner of that bookstore...Suki?”</p><p>“That’s me!  Yue, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was actually on my way there. But now I’m so embarrassed…” Yue blushed and looked down at her feet. </p><p>“Seriously, don’t be! It’s totally fine. I just have to grab some milk from down the block, and then I’ll be back.”</p><p>Yue took a deep breath, trying to be brave. She told Katara she was going to actually flirt, so…</p><p>“Do you want some company? I’m not in a rush or anything,” she said, holding Suki’s eye contact. </p><p>Suki smiled so big it looked like it might hurt. “Yeah! That would be nice.” Oh man, Yue’s asking to walk with her? She’s flirting! Maybe. Hopefully! Suki is always so bad at telling. </p><p>They walked down the street, making small talk about the weather. Soon they reached the corner store, and Suki quickly bought a gallon of milk. They walked together again back to the bookstore.</p><p>“So, I like the name of your bookstore! Are you from Kyoshi Island?”</p><p>“Well, yes. But that’s not the main reason I named it that.”</p><p>Being from Kyoshi Island <i>was</i> the main reason. But here was her opening, and she was going to take it.</p><p>“Oh! What’s the main reason?” Yue said as she tilted her head to one side, a confused look on her face.</p><p>“I guess you could say that I’m a fan of hers,” Suki said with a smirk. </p><p>Oh. <i>Oh.</i> If that means what Yue thinks it means…</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Yue smirked back at Suki, holding her strong eye contact. Suki had such an intense gaze. It was intimidating before, but now Yue welcomed it, and returned it.</p><p>Suki’s big smile returned. She opened the door to her bookstore for Yue, and they both went inside. No one else was in the store, and Yue was very thankful.</p><p>“Let me make you another coffee,” Suki said. “What would you like?”</p><p>“Oh! Are you sure?” Suki nodded. “I’ll take a cappuccino.”</p><p>Suki quickly made her the cappuccino, and when Yue tried to hand her a couple of yuans, she shook her head no. </p><p>“I made you spill your other one, it’s on the house,” Suki said. A deep blush rose to Yue’s cheeks, which Suki noticed.</p><p>“Thank you,” Yue said. She took a seat at the cafe table, and Suki and her continued to talk about little things. She told Suki she was attending Republic City University, studying biochemistry with a focus in space biology. Suki said she had just moved her from Kyoshi Island, and she had always wanted to start her own business. They sat there for a long time, talking about their lives and careers. </p><p>Finally, Yue looked at her watch, and noticed she had been there for over an hour. </p><p>“Shoot, I had better get going,” Yue said, eyeing her backpack.</p><p>“Oh, okay! Well, it was nice talking to you. I hope to see you again.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be back! This is such a cute place.” Yue said, looking around the store. Suki was still looking at her, smiling softly. Now was the time to be brave. </p><p>“I hope I am not misreading this, but…. Can I get your number?” Yue asked her.</p><p>“Yes!” Suki answered, probably too quickly. “Here, I’ll put it in your phone.”</p><p>Yue dug around her backpack for a second before pulling out her phone. She handed it to Suki, and she put her number in.</p><p>“Just text me so I have yours, too.”</p><p>“Awesome, I will. I’ll text you soon,” Yue said, a big smile on her face. “Bye!”</p><p>“Bye, Yue!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~*~~</p>
</div>When Yue got home that night and told Katara, she screamed loud enough that the neighbours came to check on them.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<br/>Also, Yue is definitely that college student who has a bullet journal, all different colored pens, and knows all the best study spots.</p><p>This is my first finished and published fic, so... please be nice! I enjoy feedback though, because I want to get better. Find me on tumblr @myheartslikepaper. Send me messages of whatever, I'd love to hear what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>